Inuyahsa 12
by lyokogenie
Summary: Inuyasha and his siblings change either gender or animals when splashed with cold water. They turn back with hot water. What will happen?
1. cast

Inuyasha 1/2 Cast:

Ranma- Inuyasha (Same as name)

Extras w/ Inuyasha- Krys (OC), Ulrich (Code Lyoko), Miroku (Inuyasha), Kairi (KH2)

Akane- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kagome- Odd, Yumi (Code Lyoko), Sango (Inuyasha), Sora (KH2)

Genma- Riku (KH2)

Extras w/ Riku- Riley, Kathrine (OC), Hiroki (Code Lyoko), Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Soun- Oscar (Proud Family)

Extras w/ Oscar- Jake, Hailey (American Dragon), Sam, Danny (Danny Phantom)

Happosai- Myoga (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Myoga- Max, Abby, Michelle (OC), Mushin (Inuyasha),

Kasumi- Asumi (Legend of Korra)

Extras w/ Asumi- Nani (Lilo and Stitch), David (OC), Candace (Phineas and Ferb), Roxas (KH2)

Nabiki- Me

Extras w/ Me- Sota (Inuyasha), Xion (KH2), Namine (KH2), Flim- Flam (Scooby Doo 13 Ghost)

Shampoo- Kikyo (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kikyo- Naraku, Kagura (Inuyasha), Sissi (Code Lyoko), Johnny (OC)

Cologne- Shoga (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Shoga- Kaede (Inuyasha), Ashley (OC), Mushin (Inuyasha), Jack (Danny Phantom)

Mousse- Onigumo (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Onigumo- Ayame, Sesshomaru (Inuyasha), Herve (Code Lyoko), Alisha (OC)

Tatewaki- Hojo (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Hojo- Emily, Theo, Heidi (Code Lyoko), Butch (PPGZ)

Principle Kuno/ Headmaster- Headmasters (OCs)

Kodachi- Kanna (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Kanna- Willy, Ally, Musa, Mac (OCs)

Sasuke- Shippo (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Shippo- Goofy, Donald (KH2), Jade, Cleo (OC)

Ryoga- Koga (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Koga- Hiten, Hakradoshi (Inuyasha), Jamie, Jackie (OCs)

Ukyo- Eri (Inuyasha)

Extras w/ Eri- Ayumi, Yuka (Inuyasha), Mark (Tokyo Mew, mew), Brick (PPGZ)

Gosunkugi- Alex (OC)

Extras w/ Alex- James, Jerry (OC), Larxene (KH2), Maleficent (KH2)

Tofu- Bolin (Legend of Korra)

Other characters- Assorted Heroes, Villains, and People

**Me: My longest cast list. I will also do the movies. It's still a gender swap for Inuyasha, Krys, Kairi, Miroku, and Ulrich.**

**Yumi: Wow, I like my person.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Here comes the gender switchers

**Me: First chapter. I hope the gender and animal swapped people don't mind this at all.**

**Inuyasha, Riku, Krys, Miroku, Kairi, Ulrich: As long as we are paid.**

In Toonan, it is a rainy day. It is a peaceful day until three girls and two boys are running away from a couple of Polar Bear Dogs, Bears, and Dragons. The girls are actually boys, the boys are actually girls, and the animals are people. Too confusing? Well, to get the full story read about it here in the last part. Anyways, back with the story. These people are Inuyasha, Krys, Miroku, Kairi, and Ulrich; these are the gender swapped people. The animal swapped people are Riku, Riley, Kathrine, Hiroki, and Jaden. The animal people are hitting punches at the gender swapped people. The gender swapped people are dodging them. The gender swappers set aside their bags and get in a fighting stance.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Krys: You better cut that out!

Ulrich: Or be hurt.

Miroku: It's your choice.

Kairi: Life or death?

The animal swappers try to enclose them in their arms, while the gender switchers jump into the air to dodge the attacks. As the gender swappers land, they kick the animal switchers. The animal swappers fall to the ground. Thinking they won, the boys/ girls and girls/ boy leave. The animals get up and smack the teens. The teens slide to a busy area. They are getting ready to fight. The people that are walking past them see the Bear, dog, and dragon.

Harry: There's Polar bear dog, Bears, and a dragon.

They gender swapped teens get into a fighting stance.

Ulrich, Kairi, Inuyasha, Krys, Miroku: Your moves, old people.

The animals try to claw the kids. The kids dodge it with really no hesitation.

Krys: Well, we still say the whole thing sucks!

The animals try to punch them, but the kids still dodge the punches. When the animals try to hit them, the teens grab one of their arms… and flip them.

Kairi: Picking our fiancées without asking us.

The teens grab their bags.

Inuyasha: We're going back to Fictiona.

Miroku: To fix the mess that you got us into!

The animals get up then they walk to the teens. The animals smack the teens with a sign. Then they get the kids. After a little bit, they scare off the people in their area. Then they leave to go to their place they want to go. In the Shikon residence, Oscar, Jake, Hailey, Sam, and Danny are reading a post card.

Danny: At last, Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Kairi, and Miroku are coming.

Oscar: We've waited for this day.

Sam: Weddings!

Hailey: and soon, very soon Riku's sisters and brothers' will be here.

Jake: Listen up Brothers and Sisters'!

In the kitchen, Asumi, Nani, David, Candace, and Roxas are making food. Ever since their parents died, their Adopted older brother Oscar has been taking care of them, but the people in the kitchen, are the ones that clean the place and make the food.

Oscar: Nani, Asumi, David, Candace, and Roxas.

David: Yes, what is it brothers and sisters?

In LG's room, she is reading a book. Danny enters her room, while the others go to LG's same age brothers and sisters' room.

Danny: LG.

LG: Mm?

Jake goes to Kagome's room, while the other adults go to the other Youngers' room.

Jake: Kagome? Where is that girl?

Danny: The other must be with her.

In the Shikon Dojo, Kagome, Odd, Yumi, Sora, and Sango are in a karate outfit. They break cinderblocks with their hands. LG, Sota, Xion, Flim- Flam, and Namine enter the dojo.

Odd: That felt pretty good.

Sota takes a picture.

Xion: There you go guys.

Namine: This is exactly the type of thing why the boys and girls think you're so weird.

Yumi: So, why should we care, guys?!

Sango: Not everybody think the whole world's about dating!

Kagome: Besides we hate jerkish people anyways.

Flim-Flam: Then we guess this doesn't concern you then.

In the house, the girls and boys are lined up oldest to youngest.

Asumi: Fiancées?

Oscar: Yes. The sisters and brothers of very good friends of ours.

Sam: Their names are Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Kairi, and Miroku Era.

Danny: If two boys and three girls marry them, then carry on this training hall and Shikon family legacy will be secure.

Yumi: Hey, wait a minute!

Kagome: Don't we get some saying on whom we get to marry?!

Sango: I agree!

Odd: Me too!

Sora: I also agree!

Flim- Flam: Maybe you should meet them.

LG: You don't know what they're like. They might be really cute. Right Brothers and sisters?

Oscar: They'll be here any minute. Krys, Inuyasha, Ulrich, Kairi, and Miroku and their sisters and brothers had been on a training mission. Recently they crossed over into Fictiona.

Sota & Xion: Oh, Fictiona.

Kagome: So, they hiked all the way into Fictiona.

Sango: Yippee for them.

David: Guys, how old are the boys and girls?

Namine: Are they cute?!

Candace: Younger people are so young.

Roxas: What type of people are they?

Sam & Danny: We don't know.

Flim- Flam You don't know.

Hailey: We never met them.

Jake: So, this will be exciting.

Sango: *Thinking* I don't believe this.

The animals are getting to the gathering. The teens are now awake.

Ulrich: Let go of us, old fools.

Krys: We told you already! We don't want any part of this!

Inuyasha: Now, put us down!

The family here's this.

Asumi: Sounds like we have visitors.

Xion: It must be the guys and girls.

LG and her age group run out.

Oscar: Eras' our old friends!

Oscar and his group leave.

Sam: We've been waiting for you all.

Asumi and her age group leaves followed by Kagome and her age group.

Asumi: I hope that one of the men are old than me.

Others with Asumi: We do to.

LG and her age group run back with Oscar, Danny, Sam, Jake, and Hailey following. Behind them is the animal switchers and gender switchers.

Miroku: Come on, Brother put me down!

Krys: Same goes with the rest of ya!

Kairi: You're scaring them!

Roxas: So, brothers and sisters, these are your friends.

Oscar and the older adults shake their heads.

LG: Oh, so these polar bear dog, bears and a dragon decided to drop in. Is that it?  
Oscar shakes his head while the others nod theirs. The animal swappers put down the gender switchers.

Danny: You guys wouldn't be Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Kairi, and Miroku?

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha Era.

Krys: And I'm in fact Krys Era.

Ulrich: I'm Ulrich Era.

Kairi: Name's Kairi Era.

Miroku: And I'm Miroku Era.

Krys & Inuyasha: Sorry about this.

Jake: At last! You're here!

Flim- Flam & Xion: Oh, they are cute!

Oscar hugs Inuyasha, Hailey hugs Krys, Jake hugs Ulrich, Sam hugs Kairi, and Danny hugs Miroku. Not noticing that they are the opposite gender.

Sam: Nice to meet you.

They notice something. LG and her age group mess with the opposite genders' chest.

Kairi & Ulrich: Could you please stop that.

LG & Sota: They're not the same gender as their names!

Flim- Flam: Yeah, Kairi is a girls' name while Miroku, Ulrich, and Inuyasha are boys' names!

Danny & Sam: Opposite gender names?

The adults faint.

David: Guys?

The adults wake up in their rooms.

Nani: Oh, poor brothers and sisters must be disappointed.

Xion: Despite them having opposite gender names, there are boys and girls. Some fiancées!

Kagome and her age group: Stop it, you ten!

Sango: He… She… They are our guest.

Candace: Look everyone! Brother and sisters are awaking.

Xion & Namine: This is your entire fault! Don't you know the names of people?

Krys: If we say our names are our names, then they are our names!

Sam: But we assumed their parents gave them the gender names.

Inuyasha: Oh, they did alright! We…

The animals cover up their mouths incase the teens blurt out something about their trip.

Ulrich: We wish they'd stop that.

Kagome: A guest is a guest. Hey, want to go train.

Krys: Huh?

Odd: I'm Odd. Want to be friends?

Yumi: Mine too? My name's Yumi.

Sango: I'm Sango. You can be my friends too.

Kagome: I'm Kagome. Want to be friends?

Sora: You can be friends with me. I'm Sora.

Krys: Sure.

Ulrich: That's cool.

Miroku: I'd like that.

Kairi: We can be friends.

Inuyasha: Yes.

Odd, Sango, Kagome, Yumi, and Sora show them the dojo.

Yumi: Do you study ta- chi, Karate, Kempo?

Ulrich: Karate.

Kairi: Kempo.

Miroku: Ta-chi.

Krys & Inuyasha: Kempo.

Sango: I'll pair up with Miroku.

Kagome: I'm with Inuyasha.

Odd: I'll be with Krys.

Sora: Kairi is with me.

Yumi: I'll take Ulrich.

They get with the groups.

Yumi: Don't worry we won't hurt you.

They try to punch them. The gender switchers dodge the pinch, with great speed to dodge the punches, they jump into the air. The Shikons' kick and punch at them. But no matter what they do, they can't hit them.

Odd: What's wrong?!

Sora: Attack us!

The Shikons' still can't get a hit at the gender swappers.

Kagome and her brothers and sisters: *Thinking* why are we missing them? Are they reading our moves? *Talking* Ok, this time real hard.

The Shikons' try to punch them, the gender switches jump into the air, resulting in the Shikons' hands in the wall.

Sango: You guys are pretty good.

Sora: We're just glad that you're not jerkish.

They leave the dojo, in the bathroom; the Polar bear dog, Bears, and the dragon enter with a towel. They enter the either the boys' side or the girls' side. Later, after their bath, Riku, Riley, Kathrine, Jaden, and Hiroki are their old person selves again. You see, they are cursed. For right now, the curse is unnamed. But the cure is hot water to change back, while cold water is to regain the curse. Riku and his sisters and brothers are talking to Oscar, Danny, Sam, Hailey, and Jake. LG, Xion, Namine, Flim- Flam, and Sota see Riku and the others.

Oscar: So that's it.

Kathrine: Yep.

Danny: The path of a real martial artist is fought with perils.

In the house, Nani, David, Candace, Roxas, and Asumi are putting clothes away in the guest room. Inuyasha, Kathrine, Ulrich, Kairi, and Miroku walk up the stairs with their bags.

Nani: Guys, you can use this room. Since you are siblings.

The gender switchers put down their bags.

Asumi: Would you like to freshen up and take a bath?

Miroku: No thanks.

Roxas: Here, you've been training. Haven't you?

Krys & Ulrich: Yes.

LG, Sota enter the room Davis is in.

Sota: Hey, David, who are those strange people sitting in our living room.

David: Who knows?

LG: Huh?

David: Go tell, Kagome, Odd, Yumi, Sora, and Sango they can go take their bath now.

Sota & LG: Ok.

In the bathroom, the gender swappers are on their original gender sides, filling up a bucket of water. They then poor the water on themselves.

Kairi: That's cold!

Krys: Tell me about it! We could find a cure about now, if it wasn't for the fools.

Kagome, Odd, Sora, Sango, and Yumi enter the bathroom. They did not notice the clothes that belong to Krys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kairi, and Ulrich in the hamper. They are getting rid of their clothes on their side. In the boys' side of the bathroom, Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Miroku are relaxing back in to their boys Genders. The same goes with Krys and Kairi, they are back as girls. Sora and Odd are getting a towel, while Kagome, Sango, and Yumi are waiting for the bath. Sora and Odd enter the bathroom.

Odd: *Scream*

Odd and Sora run screaming, followed by Kagome, Yumi and Sango. Odd picks up a table from the dining room.

Sora: We'll drown them in the bathtub!

Asumi: Odd, Sora, what is it?

Nani: What is it? What's the matter?

David: What are you doing with that?

Odd: There are two boys in the bathtub that don't look like Kairi or Krys.

Sota: Well, Odd and Sora. Why didn't you clobber them?

Sora: Because we got scared.

David: I do hope Krys, Kairi, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Ulrich are ok. I thought that they we're taking a bath.

Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Miroku, and Kairi enter the room.

Inuyasha: Excuse us.

Asumi: who is that?

Xion: Who are you?

Inuyasha: We are Inuyasha Era.

Krys: Krys Era.

Miroku: Miroku Era.

Ulrich: Ulrich Era.

Kairi: Kairi Era.

Krys: Sorry about this.

Later.

Jake: We can explain everything.

Hailey: These are our dear old friends.

Riku: Riku Era.

Kathrine: Kathrine Era.

Riley: Riley Era.

Hiroki: Hiroki Era.

Jaden: Jaden Era. And these are our brothers and sisters.

Sora and Odd are still mad with the others.

Krys: We would of told you, if it wasn't for them.

Namine: This gets more interesting by the minute.

Flim- Flam: You said it.

Roxas: Are you really the two boys we saw before?

Krys & Kairi: We are.

Candace: Then?

Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Miroku: We are the three girls. Sad to say.

Riku: It's such a long story. We really don't know where to begin.

Krys: How about the part where you couldn't read or speak a single word of Fictionese?

Kathrine: Well, let's start with this.

Riley picks up Krys, Riku picks up Inuyasha, Kathrine picks up Kairi, Jaden picks up Miroku, and Hiroki picks up Ulrich. They throw them into the pond in the garden. The original boys come out girls and the original girls come out boys.

Krys, Inuyasha, Kairi, Ulrich: What you do that for?!

Sota: Oh, my.

Asumi: Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Miroku are girls now. While Krys and Kairi are boys.

Riku, Riley, Kathrine, Jaden, and Hiroki walk outside to them.

Riku: We are so ashamed.

Jaden: We cannot bear to see our sisters and brothers like this.

Hiroki: Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Miroku, and Kairi Era, you break you siblings'' heart.

Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Miroku, and Kairi kick Riku, Kathrine, Riley, Jaden, and Hiroki into the water.

Riku is a bear, Kathrine is a Polar bear dog, Riley is a bear, Jaden is a bear, and Hiroki is a dragon when they pop out of the water.

Kairi & Miroku: Who are you to talk to?! Our old siblings are dogs, bears, and dragons!

Krys: This wouldn't have happened if you could read Fictionese!

Krys punches Riku.

Roxas: Siblings, you do have some unusual friends.

Oscar: They didn't used to be like this. It was training in Fictiona that did this to them.

Danny: Something terrible happened during a training exercise. Give them a couple of minutes to come back to themselves.

The switchers are still fighting. Back in the living room, later.

Jaden: Oh, yes it started one fateful month ago. My family and I were voyaging across the ocean to Fictiona.

-Flash Back-

The Eras' are swimming across the water.

Hiroki: We were traveling for many days and many nights.

Riley: It was Animanic springs training ground for.

Guide: Here. We come to Animanic training grounds of cursed springs.

Kathrine: Are you ready guys?

Inuyasha, Krys, Kairi, Ulrich, and Miroku: We're ready for anything.

Inuyasha: This place ain't half as bad as I thought it would be.

Krys: Yep.

Guide: You guys are very strange. This place is very bad. Nobody use it no more because of more than 100 springs here, each one have tragedy.

Jaden: Miroku follow me!

Miroku: I'm right behind ya.

Miroku and Jaden go over to poles over the cursed spring of bear.

Kathrine: Krys, you're with me.

Krys: They go over to the Polar bear dog spring.

Riku: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Right behind you.

They go to the other poles next to Jaden and Miroku on the Bear spring. Riley takes Kairi to the duck spring. And Hiroki takes Ulrich to the dragon spring.

Guide: Hey, guys watch out! I haven't finished my tragic story.

Riku: You guys know we won't go easy on you!

Inuyasha: That's the way we like it.

They jump into the air, hit each other, and land on the poles. No has fallen… yet.

Guide: Please guys! Very bad if you fall in spring!

Riku, Jaden, Riley (With some distance) fall into bear spring. By Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kairi.

Krys: Hey, guys what's the matter?

At this point, Kathrine is trying to hit Krys. Krys then kicks Kathrine down to the polar bear spring when Ulrich punches Hiroki to the dragon spring. They people that fell come back as the animals that they fell in the spring. The animals get on the poles.

Kairi: Look at that! What in the world is that?!

Guide: Those ones are spring of drowned Bear, Polar dog bear and dragon. Very tragic stories of bears, polar bear dog, and a dragon that fell in spring 200 years ago. Legend says those fall into spring take bodies of bears, dragons, and a polar bear dog.

Ulrich & Inuyasha: Hey, buddy; you never said anything about that to us.

The animals hit Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Miroku to the spring of drowned girl, while the animals hit Krys and Kairi to spring of drowned boy. The guide rushes to them.

Guide: Oh, too bad. You fell into spring of drown boy and girl. Very tragic legends of girl and boy drowned in springs 1,500 years ago.

Inuyasha, Ulrich, and Miroku pop out of the drowned girl spring, while Krys and Kairi pop out of the drowned boy spring.

Guide: Now whoever falls into springs take body of a girl or a boy.

They reveal that they have either a women or a guys' chest.

Guide: See? Now you young boy or girl.

-End of Flash back-

Danny: The legendary ground of cursed spring its true horrors, been shrouded in mystery. Until now.

Kairi: What do you mean true horror?!

Inuyasha: This is your entire fault, Riku! What was the idea of dragging us to a place like that anyways?!

Riley: Inuyasha! You sound like a girl, like Ulrich and Miroku.

Kathrine: Krys and Kairi sound like boys!

The older Era siblings throw Inuyasha, Krys, Ulrich, Miroku, and Kairi into the lake.

Jaden: Where you ready to lie down your lives for the sake of the art?

Ulrich: Our lives, yeah! Our original genders are a different story.

Kairi, Krys, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Ulrich bring a bucket of water and splash in on their brothers and sisters.

Miroku: You just had to find that training ground!

Krys: Even though you didn't speak a word of Fictionese!

They create a family feud.

Sam: This is for you. Here.

Sam, Danny, Oscar, Jake, and Hailey dump boiling hot water on Riku, Kathrine, Riley, Jaden, and Hiroki. The animals return back to normal.

Jake: A dowse of hot water and you return to normal.

Jaden: It didn't need to be that hot.

Hailey: When dowses of cold water you become boys or girls. Hot water turns you back to normal.

They try to pour some hot water on Inuyasha, Krys, Kairi, Ulrich, and Miroku. The teens move away from the water.

Inuyasha & Miroku: Hot water not Boiling!

Oscar, Danny, Sam, Jake, and Hailey walk over to them.

Oscar: Well, now. Your problems aren't so terrible after all.

Sam: Look, our oldest sisters and brothers. Asumi, Nani, David, Candace, and Roxas. Our middle sisters and brothers LG, Sota, Xion, Namine, and Flim- Flam. Our youngest are Kagome, Odd, Yumi, Sango, snd Sora.

Hailey: Pick anyone you want. They will be your new fiancée.

The oldest and the middle point to Kagome, Odd, Yumi, Sango, and Sora

Nani: Pick Kagome, Odd, Yumi, Sango and Sora. They seem the wisest choice.

Flim- Flam: Couldn't agree more.

Yumi: What? You must be joking?

Sora: Why would we marry perverts like them?

Kairi: We are not perverts! Miroku is!

Krys: before he became a girl he would grope women and ask them to bear his child!

Miroku: Since I meet Sango I became my old self again.

Krys and Sango punch Miroku.

Krys: I don't want you to scare off anymore girls, Lecher!

Odd: Oh, you're not the same?

Krys: I would never!

Inuyasha: It's Miroku you have to worry about.

Danny: See, we already have perfect couples.

Kagome: They are not a couple. They're fighting.

Ulrich: Our thoughts exactly.

The gender switchers are about to leave.

Riley: Guys, where are you going.

Inuyasha: We're going back to Fictiona.

Miroku: We have to find a way to change back to our original genders for good.

Krys: This is no time for fiancées.

Ulrich: By the way, we have seen ourselves without clothes either. It's no new to us, tomboys.

Yumi picks up the table and drops it on Krys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ulrich, and Kairi.

Kathrine: Now, that they had coming.

Later, they wake up.

Asumi: Oh, look they're awake.

Nani: Are you guys ok?

David: Don't look too badly at Kagome and the others. They are actually very sweet.

In the bathroom, Kagome and her age group are taking a bath in their respected areas.

Sango: * Thinking* Those lousy boys. I don't mind the girls, but the boys make a fool of us.

Krys and Kairi are walking down stairs

Krys: What kind of people are they?

Kairi: Friends they say.

They enter the waiting room for the bathroom.

Kairi: So much for friends when they found out our secret.

Kagome, Yumi, and Sango come out of the bathroom.

Kagome: I'm sorry about what I did. I just don't like your brothers.

Krys: Don't worry you'll get used to them except Miroku. Is that right?

Krys opens the door hard.

Ulrich: They are definitely not cute.

Inuyasha: You got that right.

**Me: I know I change it a bit. But I at least wanted to get Miroku slammed into the door.**

**Miroku: So, you hate me.**

**Me: No I don't, but you are a Lech.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
